A Dark Halloween
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry convinces Professor Lupin to take him and his friends into the Dark Forest for Halloween during their third year. But what will they find there? And what will Lupin think about Harry's crush on him? Harry/Lupin SLASH and Ron/Hermione. Oneshot COMPLETED.


**Title: A Dark Halloween  
**

 **Summary: Harry convinces Professor Lupin to take him and his friends into the Dark Forest for Halloween during their third year. But what will they find there? And what will Lupin think about Harry's crush on him?**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Pairing(s): Harry/Lupin, Ron/Hermione**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): None**

* * *

Harry stood up and gathered his things after Professor Lupin's DADA class that day. It was his favorite class, especially since he thought Lupin was quite handsome. Not that it mattered.

It was Halloween and he, Ron, and Hermione had been talking about sneaking into the Dark Forest that night. Well, at least he and Ron had. Hermione tried to dissuade them, but her attempts hadn't worked. Also, they had Fred and George backing them up, and their excitement was contagious sometimes, so now even Hermione wanted to go.

"Professor, can I ask you a favor?" Harry asked Lupin when everyone else had left.

"Of course, Harry." Lupin's smile made Harry's heart flutter. Harry had a bit of a crush on the man, although he'd never tell him.

"Uh..." Harry was worried now that Lupin wouldn't help them. "So, a few friends and I want to sneak in to the Dark Forest and we were thinking maybe you could help us."

Lupin laughed. "And why would I do that? You could get into trouble."

Harry's heart sank. "Please, Professor Lupin?" he asked. "My friends are relying on me and I know you can protect us in case anything bad does happen."

"You really want to go."

"Yes," Harry said, hope swelling inside him.

Lupin sighed. "All right," he said. "I'm hosting a party tonight in this classroom, but if you really want to do this, I'll help you on one condition." Harry stared eagerly at him. "You have to help me clean up after the party."

"Deal," Harry said hastily, before Lupin could change his mind. It just meant getting to spend time with his crush, and after ten years with the Dursleys, he was used to cleaning up after people.

Lupin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You agreed to that quickly."

"Yes, well..." Harry blushed.

"Why?"

"Uh..." Harry laughed nervously. _Subtle, Harry_ , he scolded himself.

"Tell me or no Dark Forest."

Harry gulped - Lupin had been a Maurader, so he was probably suspicious that Harry was up to something, being another Maurader's son after all. "I...I don't mind cleaning if you're there because I sort of have a crush on you," he confessed, wincing when Lupin's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Lupin seemed totally stunned, but before he could say anything else, there was a knock on Lupin's classroom door, and Snape came in. Lupin looked up. "Hello, Severus."

"Lupin," the dark haired man said coolly. "I have your potion."

"Thank you Severus." Lupin accepted the potion and drank it. He made a face. "Disgusting as ever. I'll see you at my party later then, Harry?" He looked at Snape, then back at Harry, who understood the message - They would talk about things then. "It starts at 7."

"I'll be there. Bye, Professor Lupin."

"Bye, Harry," Lupin called as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins arrived at Lupin's party at 7 that night. Harry glanced nervously around for Lupin, wondering if he'd bring up Harry's crush. Hopefully not in so many people.

There was a tap on his shoulder. "Harry," Lupin's voice said. Harry turned around to find his favorite professor.

"Hello, Professor." Harry blushed and hoped Lupin didn't notice in the dark. "Great party."

"Thank you." Lupin smiled. "I am flattered, you know."

Harry's blush deepened and Lupin's eyes sparkled with mischief. Harry knew he'd made the right choice asking for Lupin's help. "So, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Soon," said Lupin. "I just have to make sure no one notices I'm gone."

"How?"

Lupin held up a potion. "Polyjuice Potion," he informed Harry.

"Who's taking it?"

"Professor Snape owes me a favor."

"He doesn't know about...what we're doing, does he?" Harry asked.

"No," Lupin reassured him.

Harry's friends had gone off to socialize, so he was left alone with Lupin at one of the tables. "So...you really don't mind?"

"Hmm?" Lupin seemed confused, but then he realized what Harry meant. "Of course not, Harry." Under the table, Harry felt Lupin's fingers sliding through his own, and his heart pounded. "Don't worry about it." He offered Harry a warm smile. "I like to be liked."

Relieved, Harry smiled back, still holding onto Lupin's hand as he looked around at the awesome party. Halloween music was playing and there were scary Halloween decorations.

A slow song came on then. "Want to dance?" Lupin asked him, squeezing his hand.

Surprised, Harry said, "Definitely." Lupin smiled and Harry followed him over to the dance floor. Lupin pulled him close and Harry's heart beat very quickly. He rested his head on the man's shoulder, enjoying their closeness as they turned in slow circles. He let his eyes close and he could've fallen asleep against his professor's shoulder if they weren't standing. Before he closed his eyes, however, he was excited to see Ron and Hermione dancing together as well.

The song was over way too soon. But when it was over, Lupin whispered, "Get your friends and let's go now."

Excited, Harry gathered Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. The twins were laughing - they'd pranked half the people at the party by now.

"Do you two have to go scaring off my guests?" Lupin scolded them as they walked down the quiet halls of Hogwarts, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Professor Lupin-" Fred started.

"-just having some fun on Halloween," George finished.

"Well, this is going to be even more fun," said Harry as they left the castle. The moon was almost full, it would probably be full tomorrow night. "I wonder what's out there."

"Anything dangerous that you can think of, probably," Hermione said. "We could get Professor Lupin in trouble."

"It's all right, Hermione," Lupin said dismissively as they approached the Dark Forest.

"I bet there's ghosts in there," Ron said.

"Awwww, is ickle Ronniekins scared?" George laughed.

"No, I'm not!" Ron grumbled.

Lupin looked amused. "Everyone stay close so we don't accidentally split up," he instructed.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He pressed closer to Lupin, wrapping his hand around his professor's arm. "Don't be scared," Lupin murmured to him. "I'll keep you safe."

Harry felt his face heat up as they entered the Dark Forest. "Do you know what's in here?" he asked Lupin.

"Nothing good."

"Werewolves?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Lupin answered, and there were several gasps.

Suddenly, a shadow darted in front of them. Harry gripped Lupin's arm tighter. "What was that?!"

Hermione yelped. "Ron!"

"D-don't worry!" Ron was trying to be brave, but he looked terrified. He had his arm around Hermione, and Harry grinned at his best friend.

Suddenly, Harry saw a woman in a long black dress, about ten feet away from them. He gasped and almost fell over in shock. He would have if Lupin hadn't caught him around the waist. "Careful," Lupin murmured into his ear.

"I - I saw - a woman!" Harry gasped. "And now she's gone." He looked at Lupin. "Do you think Voldemort could be close by?"

"That's a possibility," answered Lupin. "If there's ghosts around here, it's probably not safe."

"Scared of ghosts?" Harry asked. To his surprise, Lupin blushed. Well, maybe he didn't. It was kind of hard to tell in the dark only with six wands for light.

Suddenly, an old woman appeared before them. It was the woman in the black dress, but she looked much older than she had when she had only shown herself to Harry. She was laughing, and they all screamed. Harry clung to Lupin, Ron clung to Hermione, and Fred and George clung to each other. The hag was missing all her teeth when she grinned at them.

Harry trembled with fear and Professor Lupin's arms tightened around him. "Run!" Lupin shouted, and they all ran for the exit of the Dark Forest.

A mummy jumped out at them, and Harry almost fainted, he was so scared. They ran again, and encountered terrifying spiders, zombies, and vampires on the way out.

They emerged from the Dark Forest, gasping for breath. "Well, goodnight guys," Harry said to his friends as he parted ways with his friends. He still had to help Lupin clean up the party. "That was terrifying enough for one night."

Harry and Lupin walked down the hall together. "I'm so glad you were there to protect me," he said.

Lupin smiled and pulled Harry close. "Always," he said, and leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

Harry gawked at him, and Lupin looked amused at his surprise. "But - but - you're my professor! We can't-"

"Harry, Dumbledore is aware of my feelings for you," said Lupin. "We have an arrangement, that we have to keep this quiet until you are of age."

"I don't want to hide how I feel."

"I know," Lupin agreed. "I don't want that, either. But it's our only option."

Harry hugged him tightly. "I've never been happier," he told Lupin. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," said Lupin.

Harry pulled back from the hug and smiled. "Tonight was so scary," he said. "Well, at least we didn't get pranked or anything."

He pressed himself against Lupin in another hug and failed to notice said professor's mischievous smile.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Review please? :) also, sorry I'm posting after Halloween, I started writing it at 11pm**


End file.
